


Eat You Up

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Come Shot, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Ben had never heard of rimming before and is a little unsure when Ren starts licking his ass. He quickly changes his mind on the subject, however.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Eat You Up

Ben loved the way Ren looked at him like this, when he was spread naked on Ren’s rumpled sheets, everything on display. Those ice blue eyes filled with so much heat, so much want. It was sometimes hard to believe Ren wanted him, didn’t find him inadequate in any way, but when Ren looked at him like this, doubting was impossible. Ren looked like he wanted to _eat_ him.

Already hard and wanting, Ben watched, rapt, as Ren ripped off his glove, the last piece of clothing on his body, and then climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Ben’s legs. Ren kissed him, hard and hungry, and Ben melted, meeting Ren’s tongue with his own, making a quiet noise of want. Ben spread his legs further, eager, wanting Ren to take him already.

Ren chuckled against his lips and then pulled back. “Always so eager. That’s what I like about you, kid.”

Once, Ben would’ve been embarrassed by such words, but he was getting better about that. Practice makes perfect and whatnot. Instead, he sighed and let his head fall back and Ren trailed his lips down Ben’s skin, nipping at his flesh, some gentle but others hard enough to mark. Ben yelped at a particularly hard bite and looked down again, seeing Ren smirking up at him. He seemed to be Ren’s favourite toy these days.

Ren’s breath ghosted over his cock and Ben couldn’t help but stare, breathless, wondering if Ren was just teasing him or not. Ben shuddered when Ren licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, his eyes glittering. He planted a wet kiss to the tip of Ben’s and then the stimulation was gone, just as quick as it had started.

Ben was trying to figure out what Ren was doing but then Ren’s hands were cupping his ass, tipping his hips up. Instinctively, Ben lifted his legs to his chest, holding behind his knees. He expected Ren to get up, to grab the lube or at least kneel between Ben’s legs and grab it with the Force, but he didn’t. Instead, there was a puff of breath against his hole.

Ren’s tongue laved across his hole and Ben _shrieked_.

Ben squirmed and Ren laughed, tightening his grip on his ass to keep Ben from moving too far. “What are you _doing_?”

Grinning up from between his legs, Ren managed to stop laughing long enough to speak. “I’m eating you out. Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

Before Ben could process anything further, Ren dived back in, circling the tip of his tongue around Ben’s hole. Ben squirmed, though he didn’t try to get away. It felt… it felt _good_ but his brain couldn’t process that, too stuck on Ren’s _mouth_ on his _ass_.

That wasn’t a thing. Ben was _sure_ no one did that. He didn’t exactly have experience, not before Ren, and his access to even holoporn had been extremely limited, but… Ben didn’t think he’d ever felt scandalized before, but that was the only word he could come up with to even begin to describe what he was feeling.

Ren didn’t stop, alternating between running the flat of his tongue over Ben’s hole and circling it with the tip, and Ben’s face burned, his eyes wide. He’d had Ren’s cock inside his ass, many times at this point, but that was his _tongue_. It was _embarrassing_ and wasn’t that gross? Ren didn’t seem bothered though, his eyes slipping closed as he swirled his tongue with increasing speed.

However, scandalized or not, Ben couldn’t deny how it _felt_. His cock had softened at first, the confusion and embarrassment too much for it, but now he was rock hard again, the pleasure coming from below stirring it back to life. His legs were trembling where he held them and then the tip of Ren’s tongue pierced him, went _inside_ , and Ben couldn’t help a strangled moan.

He felt Ren huff a laugh against his ass and then he did something else with his tongue that made Ben cry out, his head falling back. It shouldn’t have felt this good, but it was _incredible_. The pleasure mixed with the disbelief that Ren was fucking him with his _tongue_ had Ben panting, barely able to get air in. It was just _so much_.

Ren suddenly pulled away with a wet, slurping noise that made Ben’s face burn even harder. “Grab a pillow.”

Ben, dumbstruck by what was happening and how aroused Ren still sounded, did as he was told, unable to speak. Ren directed him to shove it under his hips, lifting his ass higher. The realization of how on display he was made Ben’s stomach feel funny and his balls ache.

“There we go.” Ren flashed him another grin. “I’m going to eat you up.”

With that, he dove in again, even more enthusiastic than before.

It was blissful agony, that sinful tongue of Ren’s doing things inside him that Ben didn’t even know but felt so incredibly good. Ben let his head fall back again, shaking it back and forth a little. It was so embarrassing but so pleasurable and Ben’s head spun; he didn’t know what to think anymore, just that he never, _ever_ wanted it to stop.

Ren reached one hand up and took hold of Ben’s cock, stroking in time with the movements of his tongue and Ben was lost, giving himself over to the pleasure, the pressure mounting, his back arching off the bed. He was so close, so fucking close. Ben cried out, helpless and overwhelmed, swearing in a language he didn’t know how to speak aside from the curse words.

A particularly pleasant movement of Ren’s tongue, deep inside him, and that was it, Ben screaming as he came. He lost his grip on his legs, his feet falling and flailing and drumming down Ren’s back. Ren worked him through it, unbothered, his other hand holding Ben’s hips in place to keep them from flying off the bed.

Ben panted in the aftermath, his limbs loose and his mind fuzzy. He felt Ren, as he pulled back, press his lips to his hole one last time, a filthy mockery of a kiss. If his brain had’ve been working properly, Ben would’ve made a face at the obscenity of it.

Ren got up to kneel on the bed, now focused on his own cock, which was red, angry, and dripping. He stroked himself quickly and Ben distantly noted that Ren was still hard, had been the entire time; at no point had he lost arousal. Ben blinked at the realization, struck. He didn’t get any further with that line of thought, though, as Ren came on his chest with a low groan.

After, Ren collapsed beside him on the bed, looking incredibly satisfied with himself. Ben, now that he’d had time to recover, was trying to reconcile what had just happened and how amazing it had felt. He couldn’t tell if he was blushing again or if his face was just still red from his orgasm.

“So, kid,” Ren started, smiling like a tooka that had gotten the cream, “was I right? Did you like it?”

Okay, no, Ben was still blushing, because his face got warmer even at the question. But… he couldn’t deny he had liked it. It felt like he shouldn’t have, though, like it was too taboo, but he knew Ren would scoff at that. And, well, wasn’t the whole purpose of him joining the Knights of Ren to do what he wanted whether it was acceptable or not?

“I did,” Ben said, not quite a mumble but still shy. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Shit, you really were sheltered then.” Ren’s smile shifted into a smirk. “At least you didn’t try to deny it, ‘cause you would’ve been full of shit. I hadn’t made you scream like that for me yet. I want to do it again.”

Ben shifted, flushing again, trying to ignore the saliva pooled in his ass, the slight burn that Ren’s stubble had left behind. Much as it had been embarrassing… Ren was right: there was no denying that he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself. Hells, the other Knights might have heard or felt him come, it was so powerful.

He looked back at Ren, lifting his chin in challenge, refusing to listen to the voice inside that said it was too weird, no matter how good it had felt. “I want that too.”

“Good,” Ren said, genuinely pleased, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “And maybe after you’ve had your turn a few more times, figured out how it works, I’ll get you to repay the favour. I could sit on your face. I get the feeling being crushed a little would get you hot.”

Ben’s eyes widened at the prospect. He considered it, thought about how it felt when Ren pinned him down and fucked him, how it would feel to have Ren _sit_ on his face. Ren was right again; it definitely sounded hot.

“Kriff yes,” Ben said, more eager than he intended, and Ren beamed, pulling Ben in.

When their lips met, it took a moment for Ben to realize he was tasting _himself_ and he moaned, diving in for more instead of pulling away. Ren’s lips curled up against his and Ben’s reservations melted away. Fuck yes, they would definitely be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
